Masterpiece
by Ume The Ninja
Summary: Ezio rides to Milan, after his showdown with Borgia, to reunite with his love, Leonardo Da Vinci. However, there's something wrong with his little artist, and now he has to find something or someway, to cheer him. First Fic - Advice and Feedback welcome x


**Fandom: **Assassin's Creed II

**Pairing:** Ezio/Leonardo

**Rating:** Overall M (for male/male smex and Salai's mouth)

**Beta'd:** By **_DarkRockChick_** - / **_darkdani_** - ( luv ya lots sweet heart, even if you didn't know the fandom tehehe xXx)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Assassin's Creed II – that belongs to Unisoft, and some of the characters belong to Oliver Bowden's based novel 'Assassin's Creed: Renaissance'. Trust me, dears; if I did own the Assassin's Creed series, there would have been a lot more slash in the game and I wouldn't be writing his now. So... Ezio Audiore, plus the in game events, belongs to Ubisoft. Innocento, and any other assistants mentioned – besides Salai, belong to Oliver Bowden. And finally; Leonardo Da Vinci, Salai and Rodrigo Borgia belong to themselves (lucky sods ^_^ ). _P.S _- I know that the time line in this fic doesn't match up to that in the game or in real life...but let's pretend it does, hmmm?

**Summary: **Ezio rides to Milan, after his showdown with Borgia, to reunite with his love, Leonardo Da Vinci. However, there's something wrong with his little artist, and now he has to find something or some way, to cheer him up.

* * *

The heat was beating down from the endless blue sky over the land of Milan, in Northern Italy. While the weather meant that the harvest would be overwhelming this year; it also made the men and women were irritable from the constant scorching from the constant sun. The round, red tiled roof of the Santa Maria delle Grazie glinted like a beacon under the sunlight, and Ezio Auditore smiled; glad that it was not so far away. Swiping his sweaty forehead, he nudged his horse onwards towards the church. It was there he hoped he would meet his dreamer of a friend, and lover, Leonardo Da Vinci.

It had been a long time since Ezio had last seen his love; both too busy with their 'professions' to visit each other, leaving the only way to stay in touch through letter writing.

The last time they had share each other's company was back at his Uncle's mansion in Tuscany, dosing in bed, with his artist curled up like a cat in his arms.

"Leonardo?" Ezio whispered. The sleepy man gave a small 'hmm' to show he was listening. "You know that The Spaniard is now the Pope, _sì_?"

"_Sì_," was the drowsy reply.

Ezio managed to swallow the lump collecting in his throat, keeping composed and in control. "If this all goes well, _amico mio_, this whole nightmare will end."

There was a chuckle, and the body by his side shifted to look at him from under the covers. "And then I shall have you, _signore_ '_maestro assassino'_, all to myself," Leonardo smiled playfully; but the cheeky grin died away slowly, as tension rolling off of his friend. He lifted his head a bit higher, meeting the sombre look on his younger lover's face. "Ezio?"

"I might not return, Leonardo," Ezio said bluntly, managing to say in a steady voice, although his heart was wrenching itself apart. "There is a chance that I might not return from Roma. I may well fail."

Terror instantly sprung to his lover's face; he scrambled up from Ezio's embrace, looking down at the assassin.

"And if that is the case, I need you, want you, to forget me and carry on with your life." He tried to smile at the artist, "You will find another love, one who will have nothing to do with blood or vengeance, and he will stay by your side forever. He will be good to you- better than I have ever been." His voice cracked a little at the end, showing a shard of his feelings through his otherwise serene mask.

Tears welled up in Leonardo's eyes; his mouth agape in shock.

"W-what?" His voice quivered; not yet fully understanding what he was just asked of him. The thought of loosing Ezio was far more terrifying then anything he had ever felt before; panic was rising in his heart, and his stomach wrenching painfully. "Ezio...no. No, no, no!" He wailed, seizing Ezio's shirt in a white knuckled clutch. His innocent eyes envisioning fearful images only he could see in his mind: Ezio's once tanned flesh now stone white, laying in a dark pool of crimson blood; Ezio with swords and arrows covering his back like the poisonous spines of a sea urchin; Ezio swaying in a breeze with a noose around his elegant throat – each image was more distressing then the next.

So absorbed in these lurid thoughts, he didn't notice Ezio holding him until he started rocking his body, kissing his neck and cheeks, trying to calm him down.

"_Per favore...amore mio, cuore mio_. It will be all right. " Turning the quaking man, he pressed his mouth to his, silencing the soft choked sobs that had begun to fall from his lips. "I _will_ succeed, I _will _return to you, and this entire nightmare will end with it."

A small sniff, watery azure eyes gazed back up into his,"_Si__prega, di promessa mi, cara mio? Vi preghiamo di tornare a me?_" Leonardo asked childishly, pressing his ear firmly against Ezio's chest, listening to his heart.

"_Ti prometto, amore mio. Te lo prometto_." Ezio pressed another soft kiss to his lover's mouth.

Kisses lead to soothing touches, to moans and gasps, wandering hands and quiet pleas.

Leonardo woke to an empty bed. Ezio steered his horse, with a heavy heart, towards Roma.

_I will return to you- I will finish that murderer's work once and for all- then I will return to you._

He could only have wished.

His attack on the _bastardo_, Borgia, had its consequences, and had marked him a wanted man, throughout the whole of Italia. He was hunted high and low; he could no longer enter into large towns like Venice, without a guard or loud mouth woman yelling for his arrest or execution. He was once nearly ambushed outside Paola's _bordello_, only just managing to break through their barriers and flee over the rooftops.

However, that had been a year ago. There was nothing to fear now. Most of Italia had forgotten his face, making it safe for him to travel where he please. Now the master assassin was on the brink of Milan, here to embrace his lover once more.

Arriving at the entrance of the church, he dismounted his horse. Choosing to leave his night bag, he strode into the open doorway, towards where the newest piece was said to be.

He had first heard the news from the devil himself, in one of their weekly letters. That particular one was bursting with excitement over the completion of the painting. Ezio snickered when he finished reading– at least he actually finished this commission this time. He had tucked the letter into the small box containing the other letters from Leonardo. It had seemed like the perfect time to reunite with his artist.

The church was a brilliant white, bouncing the sunshine all around, it made the entire inside glow in an almost heavenly light. The brown robed monks walked it's halls in prayer, paying no attention to the assassin as he wandered around, searching for the painting- or rambling the voice of Leonardo.

He was unsuccessful; but found instead a familiar crop of reddish blond curls; sweeping around an adjoining room, tidying up bowls and brushes from the floor. The young man didn't see Ezio as he approached, but whirled round, startled with he called his name.

"Salai?"

The devilish youth frowned, neither recognising the older, taller man, nor caring really caring. "Do I know you, _signore_?"

The man chuckled, "Do you not recognise my face, boy?"

Salai scowled more, searching at the bearded face before him intensely for any clues. Then something clicked.

"You're..._Messer_ Ezio, _sì_?" A curt nod and Salai visibly relaxed.

"_Mi dispiace, Messer_ Ezio. I'm so used to either seeing half your face, or you snoring in a chair." He teased, and the older man smiled fondly. Normally, Ezio would hide his face with the low hood on his assassin armour. Right now, however, he had donned a simple white shirt and black doublet; much like the ones he wore before his world began to spiral downwards, and out of control.

Silence filled the space briefly, and Salai took the hint that the man was not here of a social visit', or at least not for him. "Oh, where are my manners? How can I be of service?" _Ah yes, he takes so much after Leonardo,_ Ezio laughed inwardly.

"I'm looking for Leonardo actually. I was hoping he'd be here... I'd like to see him after being away for so long."

The younger male instantly stopped smiling; shuffled his feet and resumed cleaning the area, a grimace pulling at his handsome features. "Finally! Someone at last who can get that _vecchio idiota_ to see sense." he muttered quietly.

"_Scusi_?" Ezio frowned.

The younger threw a heavy cloth into the clutter and glowered at the wall over Ezio's shoulder; making him turn and stare.

There, right behind him, was the bright masterpiece he had heard so much about. Beautifully made, each face seated at the tabled looked life like. Even the clothes looked real to touch.

"It's because of _that_ he has locked himself away in his room." Salai gestured at the wall.

_Locked in his room?_ Ezio looked back at the wall."Why would he stay away because of that? It's perfect! Did he not get paid or something?" He inquired.

Salai sighed loudly. Stalking towards the painting, he pointed accusingly upwards, towards the figure of Jesus Christ. "There, look at the paint."

Baffled, Ezio stepped closer, squinting upwards- sharp eyes spotting the problem. Cracks.

Small breaks in the coating were beginning to criss cross the over wise perfectly smooth image. It was as if the hands and faces had aged with dark wrinkles and scars, and clothes had grown creases.

_It's hardly noticeable,_ the assassin wanted to say. But it was there; and if it was there, then Leonardo would obviously have noticed it immediately, making it ten times worse in his over active mind.

"It was only finished about a month ago, Ezio." The apprentice shook his head. "But the paint is coming away from the wall."

"How is that? Is the wall not well made?" Ezio asked.

"Oh no, _Messer _Ezio. Its _Maestro_ Leonardo's fault this time, to be honest." He giggled at the shocked looked he received. "You see, he wanted to use a new technique for this commission. _Fresco_ can't be reworked, and it has to be applied wet. It would have taken longer that way."

Ezio didn't have a clue in god's name what _'Fresco'_ was, but he let the boy continue without interruption. "So, _Maestro_ used a different type of _Fresco_; one that was dry and he could keep working on, with long intervals in between sessions, to make amends when needed."

The young apprentice scratched his head, glaring up at the different faces. "But now this is happening, and _maestro_ can't take the idea that his best work is now coming undone." With one last look, he turned to back to face Ezio. However, he was met with an empty room, and the retreating back of the Auditore as he stormed back to his steed, to see to the artist himself.

"Oi! _Bastardo_! I was talking to you! Don't just walk away!" Monks gasped loudly from surrounding rooms; a few marking the cross over their hearts, as the stormy youth irritably kicked the surrounding boxes, then continued with his cleaning.

He pointing an accusing finger at Jesus Christ, and hissed quietly,

"This is _your_ fault, _si miserabili pezzi di merda_."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Hooray! First chapter of first fic done ^o^ - Feed back and comments are love guys, I'll try and take onboard any advice, 'kay. xxx

Translations (Appearance Order): If there is any mistakes, please PM me and I'll fix them up

_Sì _- Yes

_Amico Mio_ – My friend

_Signore 'Maestro Assassino'_ – Mister 'Master Assassin'

_Per favore...amore mio, cuore mio_ – Please...my love, my heart

_Si__prega, di promessa mi, cara mio?_ – Please, promise me, my dear?

_Vi preghiamo di tornare a me?_ – Please come back to me?

_Ti prometto, amore mio. Te lo prometto_. – I promise you, my love. I promise.

_Bastardo_ - Bastard

_Bordello_ – Brothel

_Signore_ – Mister/Mr

_Messer_ – Sir/Mr

_Idiota_- Idiot

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry

_Vecchio idiota_ – Old fool/Old idiot

_Scusi?_ – Excuse me?

_Maestro _– Master

_Si miserabili pezzi di merda_ - You miserable piece of shit

**Fresco** (meaning 'fresh') is a kind of plaster used when painting murals on walls. Fresco absorbs the colour pigments in paint to make it keep its vibrancy, and for longer; but it could only be used when wet and it took forever to make and apply to the wall.

Leonardo used instead an absorbent primer coat, as the base, called **Gesso**. However, Gesso is rather brittle by nature, and this is what led to The Last Supper cracking. Leonardo also used a fast drying paint called **Tempera**; which was made from the yellow of an egg and the desired colour of paint powder. Bad idea, Leo.


End file.
